Legeremens
by Hina Uchiha Granfoy
Summary: Theodore Nott era hijo de unos de los mortífagos más temidos, él había querido seguir el camino de su padre hasta que una cierta hija de muggles, le hace cambiar de parecer. Lamentablemente no sale como lo planean y ella termina perdiendo la más dura batalla de todas, la de su vida. Theodore con ayuda de amigos averiguará como sucedio. Este Fic particpa en un reto, adentro la info.
1. Chapter 1

**Teoría.**

Sus pasos presurosos sonaban por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de algunos magos y brujas que se encontraban ahí esa noche.

Su gastado abrigo negro y pantalones del mismo color le hacían fácil el poder pasar desapercibido en ese pequeño bar de mala reputación.

Usaba un sombrero color marrón, aquel color le recordaba mucho al cabello de su eterna amada.

Dirigió su andar hasta una puerta alejada del bullicio de aquellas personas, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie notara lo que hacía. Todos parecían más concentrados en beber lo que les ponían en frente que saber si algo pasaba en su entorno.

Tomó el pequeño picaporte entre sus dedos, lo giró lentamente y empujó la angosta y sucia puerta sólo lo suficiente para que todo su cuerpo pudiera pasar del otro lado.

Al entrar en esa habitación sintió como el ambiente cambiaba de uno lleno de charlas efusivas y carcajadas sonoras a uno de completa calma y silencio.

En el interior del cuarto había únicamente un largo sillón color verde frente a una chimenea que lograba alumbrar todo el lugar y en un rincón cercano se encontraba un viejo mueble de madera, ahí utilizado para guardar todo tipo de alcohol. No había nada más, ni un adorno ni objeto en aquel espacio de paredes color vino.

Se deshizo tanto del abrigo como del sombrero y los lanzó de manera elegante al sillón, sentándose en el después de unos segundos.

Estiró sus largas piernas y desabrochó los primeros dos botones de su camisa negra. Se sentía asfixiado.

Se peinó de manera nerviosa el cabello, no había visto a Harry desde que ella se había ido.

Miró un diminuto reloj muggle que Potter había dejado sobre el mueble la última vez que habían ido a ese lugar.

30 minutos retrasado, él nunca se retrasaba. La idea de estar ahí de pronto le pareció nefasta.

Ya no tenían nada que pudiera relacionarlos de alguna manera, la existencia que los había unido en alguna ocasión ya no estaba más con ellos.

Suspiró de manera cansada y cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse al máximo.

Tomo en su mano izquierda aquel regalo que ella le dio antes de irse. Una imagen de la castaña mirándolo fijamente mientras le sonreía apareció de repente en sus pensamientos y apretó el objeto con fuerza.

Ojalá pudiera usarlo, se moría por hacerlo pero sabía que las consecuencias podrían ser demasiado malas, y peligrosas también. Jugar con el tiempo no siempre era lo mejor. Además, uno de los últimos deseos de su querida Hermione había sido eso mismo, que él no lo usara.

Quería que tratara de seguir con su vida aunque ella no estuviera a su lado. Algo casi imposible a su parecer.

La castaña había fallecido, llevándose con ella su dulce sonrisa que podía doblegar hasta a él más necio, su hermosa cabellera indomable de color castaño que desprendía un bello aroma a fresas embriagando a cualquier hombre que pasaba cerca de ella, o sus ojos , esos que parecían transportarlo a un mundo donde todo era posible, donde podían amarse sin importar su pasado, sin importar las amistades que no aprobaban su relación, o su corto matrimonio, un lugar donde sus sueños parecían los más sencillos de realizar, donde no importara la sangre de ambos o sus apellidos. Pero todo eso se lo había llevado ella, eso y su voluntad, su felicidad, su vida misma.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien cerraba la puerta.

-Siento el llegar tarde, algo inesperado surgió y...

Theodore gruñó en respuesta. No quería escuchar la explicación que él le diera, había llegado tarde y ya, eso no iba a detener sus vidas.

-Da igual Potter.

-De acuerdo. Y, ¿Cómo has estado?

Nott lo miró de mala manera levantándose bruscamente de su sitio.

-¿Te burlas de mí?

-Es obvio que no, a todos nos dolió lo que pasó, tranquilo, sólo quiero ser cortes.

-Entonces sabes que no estoy bien.

-Lo lamento.

Harry miró al suelo entre apenado y molesto, sabía que era difícil para Theodore pero no era su culpa. No era la culpa de nadie.

-En fin, que bueno que pudiste venir, quería hablar contigo de algo importante.

Al notar que no obtendría respuesta de parte de su acompañante, Harry siguió hablando.

-Estuve el otro día paseando por una plaza muggle, cerca de donde solía verme con Hermione cuando quería contarme sus nuevos proyectos, algunos problemas o cuando sólo necesitaba pasar un rato agradable con alguien.

Harry dejó salir un largo y melancólico suspiro.

-Siempre que íbamos a ese sitio todo se sentía muy tranquilo, en calma. Era como si no existiera un mundo mágico donde luchamos anteriormente no sólo contra mortífagos, criaturas mágicas y el mismo Lord Voldemort, sino también contra los prejuicios.

Harry hizo una breve pausa, su rostro mostró una mueca de dolor pero continuó hablando.

-Especialmente Hermione. Ser hija de muggles fue un gran conflicto la mayor parte de su vida, más que para la de todos nosotros. Aun así ella nunca se rindió, siempre se mostraba fuerte y ciertamente lo era. No todos hubiéramos soportado todo lo que Hermione vivió sin mencionar que ella no merecía ese trato y ese dolor.

Theodore se sirvió Whisky de fuego en un vaso mediano de cristal y se lo bebió todo de un trago, llenando el recipiente al acabar.

Sintió un ardor bajar por su garganta pero no le dio mucha importancia, quería que esa bebida se llevara su cordura y el tremendo dolor que empezaba a amenazarlo con transformarse en espesas lágrimas.

No podía derrumbarse, no frente a Potter, por más amigos que hubieran sido cuando Hermione estaba viva. Le tenía confianza, claro, pero lo único que le quedaba ahora era su dignidad.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando recordó que no estaba solo. Miró al ojiazul y notó que se encontraba igual que como él estaba hasta hace unos momentos.

Carraspeó incómodo, tratando de llamar la atención del ojiverde.

Éste solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando regresar a la realidad.

-Nos encantaba ir allí por eso. Todo es mucho más sencillo en ese tipo de lugares muggles, ahí es mucho más valiosa una moneda que una varita.

-¿Para qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

-Hace unos meses, en una de esas salidas con Hermione, ella me reveló algo que no pudo revelarte a ti, Theodore.

Nott lo miró con notoria curiosidad en sus ojos azules.

-Fue en el tiempo en el que tú habías desaparecido, ya sabes, cuando los últimos mortífagos trataron de matarte.

-Sé lo que trataron Potter, estuve ahí.

-Lo sé Nott, lo sé. ¿Dejarás que te cuente o no?

Recibió un gruñido como respuesta y continuó

-Ella me dijo que sentía que alguien estaba detrás de tu secuestro, no era capaz de pensar que era una simple coincidencia que de todos los iniciados mortífagos de nuestra generación hubieras sido tú al único que se habían llevado, pero no sólo eso, ella creía que todo aquello era una ingeniosa y muy elaborada distracción para sacarte del juego, de su juego.

-¿De su juego?, quieres decir, ¿De su vida, Potter?

-Justo a eso me refiero Nott.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación después de la afirmación de Harry, Theodore no podía creer todo lo que él le decía, no tenía sentido alguno.

¿Quién querría alejarlo de Hermione? Era total y absolutamente absurdo, sólo la mayoría de los antiguos sangre pura no aceptaban bien su relación y casi todos ellos eran mortífagos que ya estaban encerrados gracias al hombre hablando frente a él.

-¿Estás escuchándote Potter? Hablas como un maldito loco, o mejor dicho, como un maniático.

-Y tú como todo un verdadero idiota Theodore.

-¿Qué?, ¿Bromeas no?

-Estoy hablando muy en serio. No bromearía con algo así, mucho menos si se trata de Hermione y de lo que ella creía antes de que la asesinaran.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Theodore se encontraba en el suelo, con Harry con los ojos bien abiertos debajo de él.

-No vuelvas a mencionar de esa manera su muerte. Tan a la ligera, como si no hubiera sido nada, como si no hubiera dolido, ¿me oíste?

-¡¿Crees que eres el único al que le duele?!, ¿Qué a nadie más le importa que ella ya no esté?. Tal vez tú la amaste como pareja Nott, eso es totalmente cierto y entendible pero yo la amé de verdad, desde el comienzo de nuestra larga amistad. La ame sin que me importara su descendencia, la sangre que corría por sus venas o la pureza de ésta, ni su abrumadora inteligencia o su sencilla apariencia. La ame como una amiga, más que eso, como si fuera mi propia hermana. Acepté sus muchas virtudes y sus pocos defectos y fue una de las mejores decisiones que eh tomado en mi vida. Así que no pienses que sólo tú sufres y que a nadie más le interesa, porque no es así. Abre los ojos y date cuenta que a todos nos dolió. Ella se llevó un pedazo de nosotros que jamás recuperaremos.

El ojiazul estaba totalmente perplejo. Nadie se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma desde que Hermione no estaba.

Todos habían tratado de mantenerlo en una burbuja donde no ocurría nada nunca.

Como si estuviera dormido y nadie quisiera despertarlo jamás.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer al lado de Harry. Únicamente escuchó como este último suspiraba un tanto aliviado.

-Eres un imbécil Potter.

-Igualmente para ti serpiente.

-Hace meses que nadie me dice así.

-Bueno, tal vez debemos de reunirnos con mayor frecuencia ¿no?

El ex león se levantó del frío suelo y le ofreció su mano a Theodore para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Si amas tanto a Hermione como dices, me creerás, fue ella quien me lo dijo, no inventaría algo así y menos usándola a ella de por medio. Lo sabes.

-No esperes que crea todo lo que dices, al menos no en este preciso momento, pero lo reflexionaré. De eso puedes estar seguro.

-¿Y cómo sabré si contar contigo o no?

-¿Contar conmigo?

-Ya te lo dije, yo le creo a Hermione y si es cierto que hay alguien detrás de todo esto lo encontraré, y lo haré pagar por ti y por la vida de ella.

-Suenas como todo un Slytherin sediento de exquisita venganza. Me agrada.

-No sé cómo Mione se quedó con alguien tan psicópata y perverso como tú.

-Ella sabía que estaba loco pero también sabía que la amaba como no amé ni amaré a nadie. Tenía muy presente mis múltiples deficiencias pero ella las amaba al igual que mis habilidades. Nos amamos de pies a cabeza con intensidad.

-Vaya, de verdad eran el uno para el otro. En fin, ¿cuento contigo o no?

-Déjame buscar algo fuera de lo común en casa y pensar de manera minuciosa en todo esto. Te buscaré después.

-Que sea rápido.

-Silencio Potter.

*/

Una chica rubia leía cuidadosamente la carta que le había sido entregada hace unos minutos.

Todo estaba marchando según el plan.

Sonrió de manera suave y tomó un sorbo de aquel caliente té.

Ahora sólo era necesario ajustar unos cuantos detalles más y por fin su venganza estaría hecha.

-Perdón por el retraso querida.

Hannah se sobresaltó ligeramente por el saludo tan sorpresivo.

-Descuida, no tengo mucho tiempo de estar aquí.

Vio como el hombre tomaba asiento a su lado en aquella mesa alejada de las demás en ese lujoso restaurante.

-Estupendo. ¿Hablaste ya con Deirdre?

-Lo hice y tal parece todo está casi listo cariño.

-¿Casi?

-Únicamente faltan pequeños detalles que...

-¡No me interesan los detalles de esta estupidez!. Te pedí una cosa, sólo una, que te encargaras de este asunto pero, ¿lo hiciste? ¡No!, ¿Era una tarea muy difícil de hacer Hannah? Dímelo.

-Lo sé, escucha, lo tendré resuelto en dos horas ¿sí?. No te enfades conmigo, sabes lo útil que soy.

-Pues demuéstrame que lo eres.

La rubia asintió energéticamente. Estiró sus delicados dedos tratando de tomar la mano de él pero este la retiro su alcance.

-Perdón por hablarte así pero sabes que no me gusta cuando holgazaneas, me frustra.

-Sé que fue mi culpa pero no volverá a pasar.

El chico besó su mejilla y desapareció.

-Algún día me amarás con la misma intensidad con la que la amaste a ella querido Nev. Algún día también matarás por mí, o yo lo haré.

Los labios de Hannah se curvaron astutamente antes de salir del lugar y perderse entre las demás brujas y magos que paseaban en Hangleton.

*/

Theodore estaba por entrar a su mansión pero escuchó el saludo de alguien.

-¿Nott? ¡Amigo!, me invitarás a pasar, ¿O no?

-¿Longbottom?

-¡Me recuerdas! Buen chico, sí.

-Vete.

-No lo haré.

-Vamos, sólo será un minuto y después me iré. Nunca tuvimos problemas entre nosotros.

-Tenías problemas con Hermione entonces los tienes conmigo.

-Dame 5 minutos, es todo el tiempo que te pido.

-¿Por qué te lo daría?

Estaba a punto de entrar a su hogar cuando escucho algo más.

-¿Y si te dijera qué Hermione fue a hablar conmigo antes de que se le llevarán?

Theodore se detuvo al instante.

-Mientes, ¿Por qué ella habría ido contigo?

-Pasemos y te lo diré.

Nott susurró un débil: Imbécil y lo dejo pasar.

Antes de adentrarse en su casa mandó un Patronus a Potter. Tenía que prevenir por si algo pasaba y sabía que él era de fiar.

Si la teoría del ex león era cierta, saber lo que Longbottom le diría podría ser importante para saber la verdad. La verdad de la muerte de su amada castaña.

La verdad de la muerte de Hermione Granger.

*/

 **Nota de la escritora: Espero que les esté gustando el inicio de la historia. Hace tiempo que quería escribir un Fanfic Theomione y pues, aquí está. Invito a todo el que quiera a leer este fic, sean bienvenidos.**

 **Antes de seguir, como lo dice en el summary:**

 **Este fic participa en el reto anual ¡Esto es random! Del foro " el triángulo, donde tres, están unidos."**

 **Ya saben, el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí sino a la increíble JK :)**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Dolor color violeta

**Dolor color violeta.**

—Vaya, que lugar tan, —pensó dos veces lo que le diría a su anfitrión, quien lo inspeccionaba con la mirada— sombrío.

Theodore alzó ambas cejas sin que su invitado lo notara, al parecer, estaba guardándose sus críticas para después, el porqué de ello era todo un enigma.

—Y bueno —dijo Theodore luego de hacerle una leve seña con la mano, para indicarle el camino a Neville— te agradecería que siguiéramos con la charla de hace un rato, pero, en un lugar más acogedor.

Caminaron por la elegante y oscura sala principal, donde en sus cuatro paredes, se encontraban altos cuadros de sus antepasados, cubiertos por finas sabanas de seda que sólo opacaban ligeramente el contenido de estos, de manera que, si ponías mayor atención sobre ellos, podrías apreciar los autoritarios y severos rostros ocultos detrás de las telas.

La habitación sólo era iluminada por 2 pequeñas filas de velas flotantes que atravesaban el techo, formando una cruz.

Había dos únicos muebles ahí. Una larga mesita de color marrón que no portaba nada más que un maletín a medio cerrar, donde se asomaban cientos de traviesos manuscritos con tachones. El otro mueble era un enorme sillón, con una estructura curva. Su extensión abarcaba de una esquina a otra y, puesto que era de un color vino, contrastaba a la perfección con el color negro que parecía no abandonar ninguna habitación en aquella mansión.

Ambos castaños pasaron de largo hasta llegar al final del pasillo, donde se encontraba una enorme pared de piedra, finalizando el recorrido.

Neville giró con discreción su rostro en todas direcciones, buscando en algún lugar un indicio de puerta, herradura o cualquier otro camino que estuviera cerca.

No sabía por qué Nott tenía algo así a mitad de la mansión, pero ciertamente, no le interesaba ni un poco saber su motivo.

Estaba por preguntarle si se quedarían ahí, parados frente a ese colosal muro, cuando notó que Theodore pronunciaba sin voz, un conjunto de hechizos.

—Actuaré como si tú y esta acción no fueran extrañas —Theodore, que está ahora había mantenido los ojos cerrados, abrió lentamente su ojo izquierdo, mirando con aburrimiento y desprecio a su invitado— pero me lo haces bastante difícil, cabe mencionar.

—Por favor, callate.

Un par de palabras más, y lo que antes había sido un impedimento en su camino ahora parecía desvanecerse, como si de una cascada se tratara, pero sin borrarse del paso.

—¿Toda tu casa está llena de cuartos falsos, pasadizos secretos y baratas ilusiones?

—¿Crees que sería tan estúpido como para decirte algo así? No hay ningún secreto en esta habitación —la paciencia del ojiazul se estaba acabando, el ex león nunca le había inspirado confianza—. Esta habitación era privada.

Los dos hombres se dispusieron a pasar del otro lado de la cascada, para hablar de lo que los había llevado ahí en primer lugar.

Cuando Longbottom, triunfalmente estuvo en la misteriosa habitación, un susurro salió sin su permiso.

—Hijo de perra.

*/

Harry andaba con pasos presurosos por su oficina, ser un Auror le quitaba mucho tiempo.

No lograba tener una vida social muy activa, hasta Ginny le había dicho que tomaran un breve descanso de su relación para poner en orden sus prioridades.

La única chica a la que había visitado casi diariamente ya no estaba más.

Un choque contra la espalda de alguien lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

—Disculpa, estaba distraído y...

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, Potter —un aristocrático Draco Malfoy, giró para encarar el castaño— pero si tienes que darte prisa, Theodore te ha mandado a su patronus e imagino que debe ser algo importante.

—De acuerdo. Gracias por el recado.

Mientras Harry caminaba lo más rápido que sus cansados pies le permitían, escuchó un sutil grito detrás de él.

—¡Consíguete un mensajero, Potter!

*/

—Con que esto era…

—Sí —Theodore se sentó en un sillón individual color rojo escarlata—. Hermione pasaba la mayor parte del día en este lugar.

Neville examinó la habitación de principio a fin, estantes y libreros que rozaban los techos con tan sólo un viejo sillón y un escritorio forrado por completo de libros a medio abrir.  
Todo el cuarto era de un tenue color rojo con enormes ventanales, que hacían innecesaria cualquier otro tipo de luz, inclusive al anochecer.  
El piso estaba cubierto por una gruesa alfombra con detalles de grecas en un tono dorado, recordándole a su antigua casa en sus tiempos de estudiantes.

Recargó su peso en uno de los ventanales y miró a Nott con notoria curiosidad.

No podía creer que Hermione hubiera elegido al ojiazul por encima de…

—¿Has venido para estar admirándome? De ser así no te hubieras molestado, te habría mandado una foto mía.

—Sé que Hermione te hizo creer que tus comentarios eran simpáticos, pero te aseguro que no es así.

—Hermione jamás me hizo creer eso —mencionó Theodore de manera cortante, para después agregar en tono de burla— pero ella amaba cada parte de mí, así que creo que por eso le parecía simpático.

Longbottom apretó sus puños a los costados.

—Sí, bueno eso no le interesa a nadie.

—Vas a decirme lo que ella te dijo antes de desaparecer, pero antes quisiera saber algo.

El ex león sólo le hizo una vaga señal, indicándole que siguiera.

—¿Qué es lo que Hermione estaba haciendo contigo, antes de desaparecer, en primer lugar?

*/

Hannah miró de reojo a su alrededor.

Se encontraba persiguiendo a una bruja desde 2 calles atrás y está no se había dado cuenta de eso.

Sabía que tenía que deshacerse de la chica que tenía en frente pero aún no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer eso.

Se encontraban en un angosto y largo callejón que no dejaba pasar la luz del exterior, convirtiendo su tarea en algo absurdamente sencillo.

Estaba por alcanzarla cuando escuchó que algo vibraba en un lugar cercano.

Hannah volteó en todas direcciones, buscando al objeto del extraño fenómeno.

Tocó sus bolsillos en un vago intento por ponerle fin a la irritante y constante vibración. Su abrigo era de color negro, al igual que sus pantalones, sus zapatillas eran de un tono esmeralda al igual que su elegante bolso. Todo su atuendo parecía sacado de la portada más exclusiva y exageradamente cara de todo el mundo mágico.

Tuvo un ligero tropiezo que casi la hubiera hecho caer, pero no fue así.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse cuando observó que la rubia a la que seguía, sacó de uno de sus tantos bolsos, un artefacto desconocido para ella. Lo que significaba que debía ser un invento muggle o algo así.

—¿Es algo importante lo que tiene que decirme, quien sea que me esté llamando? Porque estoy ayudando a un pequeño amigo que necesita de todo mi tiempo y atención.

Hannah o sabía con quien hablaba y por qué la otra persona podía escucharla, pero decidió estar atenta a todo lo que ella contestara.

—¡Oh! ¿Y quieres que vaya contigo ahora mismo?

Después de una rápida pausa, Luna continuo con su charla.

—Te alcanzaré ahí, llevale un pequeño juguete para que logre distraerse con algo. No tardaré nada. Si puedes, te agradecería mucho que tratarás de hacer que se duerma, tal vez tarde un poco en llegar con ustedes.

Hannah observó cómo Lovegood doblaba en la esquina y un sonido muy conocido para ella hizo que corriera para detenerla.

Cuando dobló en la esquina, nadie estaba ahí.

—Mierda.

*/

—¿Han perdido la cabeza, por completo? —Harry se encontraba en medio de los dos agitados magos, impidiéndoles que se lanzaran más hechizos. Aunque para ser justos, Theodore sólo bloqueaba lo que le lanzaban. — Al parecer, veo que así es.

—No te metas, Potter.

—Cierra la boca, Nott. ¿cómo dejaste que esto se saliera de control? —cuestionó Harry, haciendo una ademan con las manos—. Pensé que eras más inteligente que nosotros, pero ya veo que me equivoque.

—Esto no se trata de inteligencia —Theodore estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para tratar de explicarle a Potter. Ni siquiera había controlado el tono furioso de su voz.

—Así es Harry, si esto se tratara de inteligencia, Nott, habría perdido desde antes de comenzar la batalla —contestó enseguida Neville.

—¿Y tú qué diablos haces aquí Neville? Hasta donde sé, tú y Hermione no terminaron bien su amistad, no es bueno que estés aquí y lo sabes perfectamente.

—¿No pueden olvidar lo rencores por un momento? —Neville miró a Harry como buscando comprensión— Vine a platicar con él y decidió atacarme.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el Auror con su característico tono arrogante— Es curioso que lo digas porque yo estoy aquí por ti.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Le dije a los elfos domésticos de Hermione y Theodore, que me avisaran siempre que tú vinieras sin invitación —respondió Harry, sin mencionarle que el aviso había llegado de parte de Theodore y no por los elfos que él y Hermione no tenían.

—¿Por qué harías tal cosa? ¡Soy totalmente inofensivo!

—Hermione dudaba esa cuestión y me temo que…

—¡Hermione, exageró! —gritó Neville, poniendo en alerta a los otros chicos.

—¿En serio? —interrogó esta vez Theodore, con un deje de ironía—. Sólo mirate. Gritando y haciendo todo un escándalo, ¿ya te sientes más hombre que nosotros, Longbottom?

El susodicho estaba por atacar de nuevo a Nott cuando Harry, volvió a interponerse.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que esto se salga aún más de control. Theodore nos vemos después.

—Yo no quiero irme todavía.

—Ya has dicho todo, ahora vete con Potter o te sacaré yo mismo.

El de anteojos sólo le proporcionaba pequeños empujones a Neville. Lo sacaría a la fuerza él mismo si era necesario.

Cuando los susurros y reclamos fueron callados por el sonido de una puerta azotarse, Theodore se permitió respirar hondo y deslizarse al suelo con ayuda de la fría pared.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Dejó que un débil y lastimero gemido saliera de sus temblorosos labios.

Lo que Neville le había dicho debía ser falso.

Todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas y la cabeza empezaba a dolerle.

Y estando ahí, el único habitante de esa desmesurada mansión, sintiéndose pequeño ante todo lo vivido y lo recién escuchado, se permitió bajar la guardia.

Alguien podría atacarlo justo ahora y él no tendría oposición a eso.

Se sentía solo, muy solo y con el corazón roto.

Hermione…

…estaba embarazada.

*/

Luna, al cerrar la puerta de entrada de su pequeño departamento, revisó todas las esquinas y paredes del lugar.

No había mucho que revisar. A decir verdad, el departamento únicamente contaba con 3 recamaras donde no cabían ni dos camas individuales; las habitaciones no tenían ni un mueble y el color del lugar era un despintado color marrón.

Tenía que cerciorarse de que nadie hubiera entrado, no importaba si era visitante. Cualquiera podría ser un agresor en un mal momento.

Cuando estuvo totalmente segura de que no había entrado nadie, se posiciono en la habitación central y musitó unas complicadas palabras, mientras que, la pared que estaba frente a ella, empezaba a dividirse justo por la mitad.

Al finalizar el hechizo, un amplio corredor hizo su aparición frente a la rubia que no dudo un segundo en acelerar el paso y recorrer todo el pasillo, cuando esto pasó, una nube de polvo suave y luminoso llenó el lugar.

Luna cerró los ojos un instante para después atravesar la nube de brillante resplandor.

—¡Al fin llegas! Me quede de ver con Blaise para cenar y voy retrasada —le reprochó una voz conocida.

—¿Cuándo tenías planeado decirme que me ibas a dejar a la bebé a cargo hoy? —replicó Luna, abriendo los ojos de manera lenta y mirando a su amiga, que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Te lo dije desde hace dos meses! —Ginny no podía evitar mirar a la chica con una mezcla de asombro y diversión.

—¡Mentira! Yo recordaría eso, es algo muy importante que…

—Pero inclusive traje a Blaise para que no hubiera este tipo de reclamos, Luna —la rubia no supo cómo defenderse y no mencionó una sola palabra.

La pelirroja suspiró, se llevó una mano a la frente y sonrió al recordar el por qué dos chicas tan distintas estaban haciendo ese trabajo juntas.

Al ver la reacción de su amiga, Lovegood rio con toda libertad, contagiando a la menor de los Weasley.

—Sabes algo, Luna —habló la otra bruja, conteniéndose de reír. Poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su acompañante— si quieres puedo avisarle a Blaise, que no podré ir hoy.

Compartieron una sonrisa antes de que la rubia negara con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, a decir verdad —miró la encantadora habitación donde se encontraban. Todo era de un tono blanco con algunos detalles color violeta. Contaba con un gran baúl donde habían cientos de juguetes, una mesa para niños color rosa con sus respectivas sillitas y esparcidos por el suelo había uno que otro peluche, todos de distintos tamaños y por último, estaba la cuna de la pequeña Eleanor que ahora dormía plácidamente, sin mencionar que, en las esquinas superiores, tenía dos objetos; Uno de su padre y otro de su madre— ya extrañaba pasar tiempo con esta lindura.

—Pero la viste ayer, Luna —Ginny camino hacía la cuna y recogió su bolso con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, pero eso fue hace muchas horas ¿no crees? —preguntó ella con tono inocente.

—Es verdad. Debo irme, pero ya sabes que si pasa algo puedes…

—Tú tranquila, nada nos ha pasado todavía así que hoy no tiene por qué ser distinto.

—Es… —cuando la pelirroja estaba por salir de la habitación, sintió un nudo en el estómago. Esa sensación no le gustaba nada—… verdad.

Luna, al notar lo tensa que ahora se encontraba su amiga se cuestionó si debería dejarla ir o no.

Ginny estaba por voltear a ver a Luna y decirle que no iría hasta que un sonido en la puerta distrajo a ambas mujeres, haciéndolas girar en dirección a la puerta.

Luna tomó a la bebé en sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándola con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

Ginevra ya había sacado su varita y avanzaba con cautela. Atravesó la pared de polvo brillante que ocultaba el cuarto donde se encontraba Luna, y recorrió con cuidado los pocos pasos que le faltaban para llegar a la puerta.  
Al girar la perilla tomó aire para darse más valor que el que ya había reunido y abrió con rapidez la puerta.

—¡Ginevra Molly Weasley, tenemos que irnos! Trae también a Luna, ¡Luna! —Zabini entró al departamento y buscó a la susodicha en todas direcciones.

Luna atravesó sola aquella especial pared al reconocer la voz del chico y lo miró con la cabeza ladeada.

—¿Pensé que tú y Ginny irían a …

—Lo sé, lo lamento preciosa —dijo, mirando a Ginny— pero Theodore está mal y tengo que saber porque, así que me acompañaran.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada para luego, concentrarse otra vez en él chico.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir nosotras? —indagó Luna.

—Por qué si no me equivoco, podría tratarse de algo de Hermione —al ver que las chicas estaban aún en sus sitios, cosa que lo extrañaba, recurrió a su último recurso—. Potter está ahí también, pero no me ha permitido pasar. Debe ser algo demasiado grave, o malo.

—¿Cómo sabes que Harry está ahí?

—¿Si les respondo prometen venir de una vez por todas conmigo?

Luna negó con vehemencia.

—Yo no podré ir.

Zabini se dobló a la mitad, tratando de relajarse, pero no insistió.

—¿Y tú, Ginny?

—Antes contestame.

—¡Bien! —gritó un desesperado Blaise— Draco me dijo que Theodore le había enviado un mensaje a Potter, lo cual me pareció muy extraño, ¿por qué no enviarnos ese mensaje a mí o al mismo Malfoy? En fin, lo único que se me ocurrió fue que, la persona que está o estuvo con él, debe ser alguien que no toleramos ni un poco Draco y yo, y esa persona sólo puede ser…

—Neville… —susurró con temor Luna.

—Tenemos que irnos, nena —repitió Blaise— tengo que regresar ahí.

*/

Una mujer de blanco cabello corto y lentes oscuros contemplaba a un rubio platino que se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia.

No sabía si él había notado su presencia, pero algo le decía que no era así.

Lo vio entrar a un bar de mala fama y sentarse en el asiento más alejado del local.

Sólo tenía que esperar a que se emborrachará, como ya era su costumbre y ella podría dejar la nota que era necesaria que tuviera ese chico Malfoy.

Curvó una sonrisa perversa, y tomó asiento, esperando que Draco empezará a tomar hasta la inconsciencia.

*/

— _Está claro que Hermione, no te contaba todo lo que le pasaba, ¿no?_

— _Ella no tenía que explicarme todos los detalles de su día, no hacía falta._

— _¿No te interesaba saber lo que le pasaba o qué?_

— _Claro que sí, pero si ella llegaba mal, lo único que me importaba era hacer mejor su día. Ya sabes, eso a veces requería hacerla gritar —Neville arqueó una ceja, extrañado— mi nombre._

 _El otro chico le lanzó una mirada asesina._

— _¿Toque la herida a medio sanar… —preguntó Theodore, levantándose de su asiento y encarando a Longbottom, quedando a centímetros de distancia del otro— …Neville?_

— _¿Quién te crees, Nott? —lanzó de manera furibunda, acercándose más a Theodore, si eso era posible— Te recuerdo que antes de ti, yo estuve con Hermione._

— _¿Por ser su eterno amigo te refieres a que "estuviste" antes con ella? —se burló Theodore— Ella jamás te hizo caso. Jamás se imaginó ser la pareja de un chico como tú, tan ordinario y simple. Siempre persiguiéndola a todos lados sin un resultado a tu favor._

— _Cállate —amenazó Neville._

— _Por eso, cuando ella te rechazo directamente, no pudiste soportar la idea de haber pasado tantos años tras ella, tantos años queriéndola, dándole tu amor sin recibir nada a cambio que tuviste que tocarla —poco a poco, Theodore hizo retroceder a Neville hasta acorralarlo en una de las paredes de la gran biblioteca— ¡te atreviste a ponerle una mano encima! —gritó Theodore fuera de control, golpeando la pared tras del chico— Todos los días espero que alguien de Azkaban venga por ti, maldita basura —musitó con odio._

— _Me amarás más cuando sepas que Hermione te ocultaba su embarazo —Theodore lo miró con intensa curiosidad, pero sin permitirse creerle— apuesto que no lo sabías, mortífago._

 _Un peso del tamaño del mundo cayó sobre los hombros de un incrédulo Theodore Nott._

— _¿Crees que puedes engañarme, Longbottom? —tomó al ex león por el cuello de su camisa— ¿a mí? No me hagas reír —aunque por dentro, estaba temblando._

— _Si no me crees es tu problema, pero adivina porque Hermione desapareció por tanto tiempo. Una misión no es tan larga, ¿o sí, Theodore?_

— _Una misión no tiene tiempo determinado —respondió, ya no tan seguro como antes._

— _Sólo regreso un mes contigo antes de que la asesinaran._

— _¡Cierra la boca! —lo aventó Theodore, directo al piso— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa, a contarme una idiotez como esta!?_

 _Antes de empezar a atacarlo, Neville le lanzó unos estudios a Nott._

 _Él, sin alzar el documento del piso, posó su mirada sobre el papel y lo que leyó, le quitó el aliento, enfriándole la sangre._

 _Positiva. Prueba de embarazo positiva._

 _Un grito en negación, hizo que el otro aprovechara para lanzarle una maldición imperdonable que no había llegado a su objetivo. Desatando un duelo, que podría haber sido mortal._

 _*/_

 _ **¡Hoooooolaaaaaaaa!**_

 _ **¡Merlín!, me eh quedado sin palabras y eso que soy la que escribe esta historia. No quiero ni imaginar su impacto Cx**_

 _ **¡Dió mio!, es demasiado.**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que les esté gustando la historia, se moverá de forma rápida, o eso es lo que quiero.**_

 _ **Estoy muy atrasada pero no me daré por vencida o tendré pensamientos pesimistas.**_

 _ **Gracias a las personitas hermosas que se toman el tiempo para comentar, seguir y añadir esta historia a favoritos. Y respondiendo a sus comentarios:  
Smithback: Gracias, ojalá te guste el capítulo.  
tsuki-shiroi: Espero te guste lo que pasó después cx  
AFuckingAngel: ¡Listo! Espero no mueras por el nuevo capítulo cx **_

_**Recordatorio, queridas amigas:  
Este fanfic, como lo dice el summary…**_

 **Participa en el reto anual ¡Esto es random! Del foro "el triángulo, donde tres, están unidos."**

 _ **El asombroso mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de la asombrosa J.K y blablá…**_

 _ **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Besitos en la frente para todas.**_


End file.
